Madoka Aguri (Mankai Smile)
Aguri Madoka (円 亜久里 Madoka Aguri, Natalie Miller) is one of the Cures in Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure . Appearance Aguri has long brown hair with a small ponytail tied at the back of her head and maroon eyes. She really looks like Regina when her fringe is down. Her summer clothes are composed of a red short-sleeved dress with a white collar and white stripes at the bottom of the skirt. She also wears red shoes with white socks. Her warmer clothes are composed of a long-sleeved red jacket with a black and white collar and a red undershirt. She also wears a black layered skirt and reddish-brown boots. As Cure Ace, she ages physically to a 17 years old. Ace wears a white and red short-sleeved overcoat with pink accents with a short red dress underneath it. She wears a thin gold choker around her neck and knee-length white and red boots. There is a gold heart-shaped brooch with pink ribbons at the bottom. Her wristbands look similar to Cure Rosetta's. Her hair becomes long and red and gathered into a ponytail and also with a gold headband with a gold and white bow on the left side. Personality Aguri is calm and wise beyond her young years. She tends to tell rules to people, and is also strict, reaching the point where her comments can be hurtful. She has an appreciation for good food, as seen with the flavor of a peach roll, which she described in great detail, and how she was a regular of a restaurant even since being "drawn" by their anmitsu. She sometimes says "Bravo," mostly when she eats something she thinks tastes good. She would also say "Adieu" when departing. Cure Ace "The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!" 愛の切り札！キュアエース！ Ai no kirifuda! Kyua Ēsu! Transformation C'ure Ace' (キュアエース Kyua Ēsu?) is Aguri's alter ago. Cure Ace represents love. As Cure Ace, Aguri has limited time to be in this form, five minutes at most. Later, by using Eternal Golden Crown, there's no limit for her to stay in this form. To transform to Cure Ace, Aguri uses the Love Eyes Palette, and the power of Ai, who produces a Lovead to transform. Aguri places her Cure Lovead on it, grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. She creates her eye shadow and the heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. Madoka appears in a flash spinning around and growing up a bit, then creating flames that ignite her. Her costume appears from the flames and she introduces herself. She seems to be the only Cure that ages during transformation. Attacks Ace Shot - Her main attack. She needs the Love Kiss Rouge to perform this attack. Depending on the color of lipstick she puts on, the effects of the attack are different. *'Red' - used to purify Jikochuus *'Purple' - used to freeze enemies in place *'Yellow' - used to trap enemies with vines *'Blue' - used to encase enemies in a bubble Ace Love - Spins roses then shots the roses Songs Aguri's voice actress, Kugimiya Rie, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Christmas Songs Duets TBA Movie Songs Hikari No Watashi Tachi No Mirai (光の私たちの未来 Our Future Of Light) Along with Miyamoto Kanoko and Tomoyo Kurosawa Christmas Songs Jingle Bells (ジングルベル Jingle Bells)'' Along with'' Satomi Moriya . Etymology Madoka (円): 円 can mean circle or yen, the latter being the Japanese currency. Aguri (亜久里): Aguri is a name from the ancient times of Japan, when male children were considered more important than female. It was normally used by parents who had many daughters but no sons, therefore was an incantation towards gods or Buddha, with the intent of having the named daughter be the last female child in the family Category:Madoka Aguri Category:Mankai Smile Category:Mankai Smile Dokidoki Precure Category:Mankai Smile Precure Characters Category:Fan Series Characters Category:User:Cure Shining Sword Category:User: Cure Shining Sword Category:Cure Shining Sword Category:Red Cures Category:White Cures Category:Unfinished Category:Unfinished Songs Category:Unfinished Characters